Listen to Your Heart
by Kinomoto Neko
Summary: Hinata has gone to wish Naruto goodbye on his mission, but he breaks her heart. Will a certain bug boy be able to heal the fragile Hyuuga heir's heart? Slight songfic, HinataShino, was meant to be a oneshot, but now won't... read to find out why...
1. Saying Goodbye and Hello

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto-kun, darn…. And I don't own Roxette's "Listen to Your Heart" either, double darn…

I meant for this to be a one-shot, to get me back into the game, but this just sorta poured right out of me… (blush) Hope you like it! Oh and R+R!

UPDATE ALERT: When I first posted this story I didn't know what Shino's parents' names were (well I still don't know his mother's), but thanks to a certain reviewer (thank you so much darkhaze627) I now know his daddy's name! And I made Mizu his aunt, not his momma! I've also changed some of the lines and grammar! So enjoy the updated, and hopefully better version!

* * *

**Listen To Your Heart**

_Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye._

The tears fell down her cheeks as thunder crashed around her, the rain poured from the heavens as she fell to her knees in the mud. Hinata had gone numb; Naruto had broken her heart once and for all, shattering the little confidence she had in herself. Without her crush on Naruto, who was she? A weak little nothing, that's what…

_How could I be so stupid to think he actually might like me?_ She thought, depressed. She began to shake from the coldness surrounding her.

* * *

He saw her kneeling in the mud, weak, stained, and beautiful. Watching from the shadows he had watched as Hinata had gone to bid Naruto goodbye before he left for a new mission, but he had tuned and said something that made her freeze. Naruto had just shrugged, turned, and left just as the heavens had begun their downpour. Now they were soaked as he walked over to the Hyuuga heir, picked up her frozen body bridal style and carried her through the rain soaked streets.

Hinata looked up at the Aburame heir, her teammate and friend. Shivers and sobs took hold of her body and he just held her closer. They passed friends as he walked towards his home. Sakura and Ino stared, Choji froze, and Neji glared at him. Others: Tenten, Lee, Shikamaru and more began to whisper to their neighbors.

"Shi-Shino-kun?" Hinata whispered. He looked down at her. "Y-you won't tell will you?" He hugged her close for a second, and that's all the answer she needed. Kiba ran up to him, with Akamaru behind him, both of them covered in mud from training.

"Hinata-chan? What's wrong with her Shino?" Kiba demanded, his fist shaking in the bug boy's face in a threatening manner. Shino sighed and kept walking, ignoring the mutt of a boy. Kiba stared after him, glaring at his back.

Shino walked down yet another street, near the edge of the village, only to see his father standing outside, waiting for him. In their silent language his father nodded and let him pass with the white-eyed girl in his arms.

* * *

Hinata rolled over in her sleep, very much enjoying the warmth of the bed she was in, but something kept landing on her toes, tickling her awake. She opened her eyes and looked down at her feet, where a butterfly fluttered, before trying once more to land on her toes. She giggled before she remembered what had happened earlier. Tears came to her once more but before they could spill over a knock sounded from the door.

"Y-yes?" She said softly.

"Hinata-sama, I have your clothes, dear. I hope you don't mind, but I couldn't leave you in those wet things," a motherly voice said from the hall. Hinata looked down at the robe she wore; only realizing it wasn't hers. She blushed brightly and went to the door. She opened it to see a beautiful woman of middle age. She had long dark hair, the same color as Shino's she realized. She also was in perfect shape and wore the outfit of the Anbu. A man stood just behind her in the usual ninja garments she was used to seeing on male ninja (much like Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei).

"Now I see why my dear son has you here, safe from the world," the man chuckled. The woman laughed softly.

"Don't tease her brother, Shino-chan will be embarrassed enough that we are talking to her," the woman said. Hinata just watched them, never seeing adults act like this towards each other. "Oh how rude of us, I am Aburame Mizu and this is my brother Aburame Shibi, Shino-chan's father," she said smiling hand Hinata her clothes.

"T-thank you," Hinata said bowing, "I am Hyuuga Hinata, Shino-kun's teammate."

"Oh we know dear, your father and I used to be teammates, as well. But even if we hadn't we'd know you from how much Shino-chan had told us about you," Mizu told her. Hinata blinked at her, her father never told her about when he was a genin. "Now we'll leave you to dress. Shino-chan will be back from the market soon." Hinata nodded and Mizu closed the door. "Well she's a cute little thing."

Hinata turned and looked around the room. A bed in the corner with green covers; a window and a desk with books, paper and pens covering it. On his walls though was what had her interest. It was painted jungle green with big bright flowers and leaves, and bugs. But on closer look the bugs weren't painted on but happily crawling on the walls and "flowers". She blinked as the same butterfly that had been on her toes flew in front of her and landed on her nose. She giggled softly and the butterfly flew away. Still in amazement Hinata changed her clothes.

* * *

Shino sighed as he came in the door; the rain had stopped shortly after he had laid Hinata on his bed. He looked out his window seeing a butterfly desperately trying to gain entrance. He had barely opened the window when it had flown over to Hinata and landed softly on her cheek before flying to one of the flowers on his walls. To him it had been much like a kiss. Shino blushed lightly as he looked upon his teammate once again. Something besides the bugs stirred in his body. Or more specifically his heart.

He turned and left the room letting his aunt go in and take "proper" care of the lovely Hyuuga heir. His father had put a hand on his shoulder and asked him to go to the market once more, since he had gone before and returned with a teammate instead of food.

"Once you return we can have a long talk about a certain white-eyed girl in your room…" his father had teased. Shino had just blushed and left. But once his father made a promise it was always kept.

Now that he had retuned, bags in his arms he very much dreaded what his father would say. But just as he thought that he and his aunt came down the stairs into the small kitchen.

"Oh good, you're home Shino-chan," his aunt said. "Your girlfriend just woke up."

"She's not my girlfriend, she's my teammate," Shino blushed, "and don't call me Shino-chan, I'm too old for that." His aunt just laughed softly, taking one of the bags he still held.

"Did you hear that, Shibi-kun? Teammates!"

"Oh yes, if I remember correctly I was good teammates with his mother as well, Mizu-chan," his father teased. Shino just blushed; he wished his father and aunt were more like other shinobi. Quiet, and stayed out of their kid's lives. That's when he turned to see Hinata on the steps leading to the kitchen.

"Hinata-ch… Hinata-san, how do you feel?" Shino asked. Hinata blushed, the blue/green butterfly on her head.

"B-better, thank you, Sh-Shino-kun," she said softly. The butterfly landed on her nose and she giggled softly. His father and aunt looked at each other, a knowing glance passing between them. Shino glared at them.

"Would you like to stay for dinner, Hinata-sama?" Mizu asked. "I'm sure your father won't mind and Shino-chan, I'm sure would love someone to talk to?" Hinata blushed.

"I-I would l-love to, Aburame-san," she said bowing.

"Aburame-san? No, no that won't due, call me Mizu, and call that lazy bum over there, Shibi," Mizu said.

"Y-yes, Mizu-san, Shibi-san." With that Mizu went and started dinner. Shino just glanced at Hinata before blushing.

_Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye._


	2. A New Day

UPDATED!

* * *

After an embarrassing dinner where his father and aunt took turns teasing the stoic boy Shino escorted Hinata home, the butterfly still on her head. "Hinata-chan…?"

"Hmm? Yes Shino-kun?" She looked up at him. He turned his head away.

"This may be none of my business, but what did Naruto-kun say to you?" She looked at the ground, her eyes filling with tears. He took her hand and she smiled sadly.

"H-he said that I-I should stop following him… That he never liked me… That he would never like me as more than a friend and that no one would want to be in my life because of who my family is," she told him. Shino thought about this, it didn't sound anything like the Naruto they all knew.

"Hinata, I know this is hard, but could it have been someone else acting as Naruto-kun?" She looked up at him.

"Hmm? Why would someone do that?"

"I don't know, maybe someone didn't want you going after Naruto-kun anymore… Like say your father or Neji. Not that I'm blaming them, but could-"

"It couldn't have been Neji-nii-san… He-He supports me liking Naruto-kun…"

"Maybe your father, or someone who likes Naruto-kun as you do, sent someone to turn you away from liking him?" Hinata shook her head, not understanding if someone would actually do that to her. If someone didn't like that she liked Naruto, they could have said something to her face. "It's just that how you described Naruto-kun doesn't sound like the one we all know…" Hinata nodded.

"I didn't want to believe it either, but- Well he started out just talking to me, like we always do… Then he noticed me blushing and then started yelling at me, of how he would never like me and such… Maybe it's time I just let him go…" She looked up at the stars. "I've liked Naruto for so long that… Well… I don't know… Who am I without everyone knowing I like Naruto-kun?"

"You're a Hyuuga! You are a strong and important member to our team!" Shino stopped short and blushed. "Sorry…"

"Thank you, Shino-kun… I guess I do need to see the good things about myself…" With that she stopped in front of Hyuuga manor. "G-Goodnight, Shino-kun." She kissed his cheek softly. "Thank you for being my friend…" With that she went inside.

'_Friend?_' He thought. '_Maybe I am just a friend in her eyes… and that's all I want to be too…_' With that he walked home. There he met his father, who had just seen his sister off to her own home, decided that he and his son were going to have a little one on one.

"Dad…" Shino started.

"Shino, it's time we had this talk. Now sit down…" Shino sat down on the couch and relaxed, he knew this was going to be a long little chat… "Let's start with why you brought your teammate home. You could have taken her anywhere, especially to her own home, yet you chose here. Why?"

"It was closer and I wanted to take her somewhere where someone would actually look after her… I don't think they particularly care for her at home…"

"Hmm, we all know of the pressure Hinata-chan is under…" His father agreed. "Now… Why your room? There is a nice little guest room right next to yours that you could have put her in…" Shino blushed at that.

"She was getting heavy and I didn't really think about it…"

"Gut instinct. Good… Now why don't you tell me about that butterfly that seemed glued to her?"

"When I laid her down it was beating at the window so I let it in… It automatically went to her…"

"And you know of our promise we have with the butterflies of the area?" Shibi asked looking at his son, waiting for and answer.

"Promise?" Shino looked at his father, confused.

"Yes, when an Aburame falls in love, weather he knows it or not, a butterfly promise is made. The butterfly will stay with that girl until the Aburame tells her of his feelings…"

"So…" Shino began, realizing what his father was getting at.

"Yes, you have feelings for the Hyuuga heir… Now I'll let you get to bed and think about what's going on in that head of yours," with that Shino's father left him to go upstairs to his bedroom, missing his wife just then.

* * *

The next day dawned to a clear sky and a light heart. Hinata felt better than she had ever in her life. Letting go of her feelings for Naruto somehow made her feel free, like liking him was somehow a chore. As if she had been bound to liking him for the rest of her natural existence. Now she couldn't wait to get to practice and work her new light body. 

She dressed quickly and ran downstairs for breakfast. Neji, Hanabi, and her father were already eating when she joined them. "Good morning father, Neji-nii-san, Hanabi-chan," she said happily, bowing to her father before sitting down. Everyone stared at her. She just smiled in response.

"I saw that Aburame with you last night, Hinata," her father said. Hinata nodded.

"Hai, Shino-kun helped me yesterday then walked me home," she said as her breakfast was served. She dug in with delight at her favorite: hotcakes and sausage. Her father nodded, then stood and left, Hanabi following him for their daily lessons. Neji stared at his cousin.

"Why do you seem so happy Hinata-chan?" Truly perplexed.

"I don't know, it's just as if something has been lifted from my shoulders… I must go! I'll be late, and Kiba gets testy when we're late…" With that she downed her juice and ran out the door. Neji blinked, she hadn't stuttered once all morning.

* * *

Neko: Well that's it for today; please continue to R+R! 


End file.
